


Polaroids

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jason le cuesta recordar su nombre y, cuando lo tiene, no le queda nada más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Esto puede ser JayTim o no. Lo que sea.

A Jason le cuesta recordar su nombre y, cuando lo tiene, no le queda nada más.

 

*

Le lleva tres intentos y un hombro magullado, aunque las trabas se las ponga más su orgullo que las defensas de la Mansión. Bruce sabrá que ha estado allí, como sabe todo, si es que le importa. Jason no tiene problemas en ese caso con dejarse ver, atajar la seguridad de manera tosca y sin cubrir su rastro. Nada de florituras, pero no un trabajo de alta gama.

Hace años que no pone un pie dentro y la oscuridad de los pasillos, las paredes, le engullen como hacían cuando tenía trece años.

Su habitación ha sido reconstruida de tal manera que no hay diferencia apreciable. Tan sólo la colcha perpetuamente hecha y una sensación de intocabilidad, de nadie atreviéndose a cruzar ese umbral. Hace que se le retuerza el estómago en el segundo que se permite antes de comenzar a rebuscar entre los cajones y los armarios.

Sigue con los salones, el dormitorio de Bruce, el ático. Todos los recovecos que vienen a su mente y en los que puedan esconderse secretos.

Finalmente cierra los cajones de un golpe, destroza una ventana de un puñetazo.

Sale a tiempo de escuchar los pasos de Alfred en la escalinata.

 

*

Se encuentran aquí y allá, hasta que Jason se detiene en medio del supermercado y sacude la cabeza y una caja de cereales. “Me cago en la puta”, y luego “qué mierda quieres, Drake”. Le observa salir de uno de los pasillos, sonriendo como el puto copo de nieve especial de la familia. Llevan jugando a esto de no verse durante semanas.

Drake esconde las manos en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera y se encoge de hombros. Lleva un par de esas zapatillas que se adquieren ya raídas, que parece que han pasado por fango y por años de uso. Probablemente valen más de lo que cuesta su compra de meses.

—Te tomaba por un tipo de precongelados.

Ojea su bolsa, y Jason la mueve de un puntapié y continúa caminando. “Sí, bueno, otro mito que se cae.”

Drake se queda parado en el sitio, se balancea de un pie a otro y finalmente Jason resopla y se gira hacia él.

—¿Qué coño quieres? Llevamos así dos putas semanas.

Jason no la ha jodido. Hace meses que no dispara una bala que no sea de advertencia (o inmovilización), y no ha cruzado una palabra con Papá Murciélago desde que volvió de entre los muertos. Se está portando bien, está siendo un buen ciudadano.

—Si querías algo del almacén de la Mansión quizá debieras preguntar.

Jason sacude la cabeza y aprieta los puños. Le haría atravesar el estante de un golpe.

—Un ataque repentino de nostalgia.

Drake levanta las manos en señal de paz.

—Ey. Yo sólo me alegro de que no haya pintadas con mi sangre esta vez.  
—No tentemos a la suerte, ¿quieres?

Se agacha a recoger su cesta, y sabe que Drake le sigue hasta el aparcamiento.

 

*

Hay una caja en la mesa de su salón.

Coge una glock de un lateral de la estantería. Ni las ventanas ni las puertas han sido forzadas, el apartamento está completamente vacío a excepción de él. Bufa y maldice en voz baja, recoge el post-it que hay sobre la caja de cartón y lo arruga en el puño.

La mayoría de las fotos Jason las conoce. Las extiende a lo largo de la mesa con cuidado de no rozar más que las esquinas, como si fueran a desintegrarse en un movimiento brusco. Los documentos son nuevos, todo el historial sobre Jason Todd que Bruce compiló a lo largo de los años. Hay recortes de periódico y polaroids antiguas. A veces es sólo él. Un Jason mucho más pequeño que ahora, embutido en unos pantalones cortos y unas botas ridículas y con la máscara oscureciéndole el rostro.

Permanece con ellas en la mano durante unos minutos, con toda su vida, todo lo que era, esparcido en aquella mesa destartalada.

Apoya los codos en las rodillas y se inclina en el sofá, como si fuera a facilitarle la respiración. Agacha la cabeza y exhala despacio, entierra los dedos en su cabello y tira. El dolor es punzante y le focaliza, le ancla en el sitio. Respira de nuevo, antes de erguirse hasta que su espalda cruje y sacude la cabeza.

Recoge los papeles y las fotos, los guarda de nuevo con cuidado, y la nota, firmada con una “R”, la tira a la basura.

 

*

 

La siguiente vez Jason ni siquiera pregunta, se limita a empujarle contra la pared de ladrillo. Escucha algo crujir, algo que espera que sea la nuca de Drake. El juego que se traen es divertido hasta cierto punto, y Jason incluso comienza a separar, con la aparición del nuevo Robin, donde acaba el rol y comienza Tim Drake. Da un paso atrás en la azotea y le hincha la mejilla de un gancho.

Drake escupe en el suelo, con la capucha descolocada y el paso tembloroso.

—De nada —gruñe.

Jason le golpea otra vez, le hunde el puño en el estómago hasta que Drake se dobla contra él, y luego lo sujeta de nuevo contra los ladrillos.

—Escúchame bien —su voz se escapa grave, intenta que no varíe un ápice—, si te vuelvo a pillar colándote en mi casa un par de moratones van a ser el menor de tus problemas.

Le tiemblan las manos en el cuello de su traje, y Drake se humedece los labios, arrastra sangre con la punta de la lengua. Durante un segundo Jason no puede hacer más que mirar, como si de una provocación se tratase. Le asesta otro empujón, antes de soltar el agarre.

—Sólo hay un aviso, el siguiente va con plomo.

Da tres, cuatro pasos atrás. Se recoloca los guantes y estira las mangas de su cazadora. Drake continúa observándole y murmura. “Se habrían perdido, ¿sabes? En el terremoto.” Se lanza desde el borde de la azotea antes de ceder al instinto de desencajarle la mandíbula a golpes.

 

*

 

Dejan de jugar, a falta de un término que lo defina mejor. Jason deja de ver sombras e inspecciona cada recorte de periódico e informe que Drake dejó en su apartamento. Las fotos de sus padres están intactas, reprime una oleada de náuseas cada vez que recuerda cuál fue la última vez que las vio y lo que provocaron. Las guarda todas dentro de su copia más antigua de _Fahrenheit 451_ y el resto lo apila en su armario, con el resto de esqueletos.

 

*

 

Casi pierde la mano intentando entrar en el piso y, cuando finalmente lo hace, Drake no se digna a aparecer en tres horas.

Jason no se ha molestado en encender la luz. Saquea su frigorífico, arrugando la nariz ante la montaña de tuppers colocados en hileras perfectas que se abren frente a él. Busca con la mirada y no encuentra una mísera cerveza o algo que no sea hipocalórico. Enciende el televisor y acaba estancado en _Ciudadano Kane_ , con las botas sobre la mesa y hundido en el peor sofá que ha conocido jamás.

Drake empuja la puerta con el hombro para abrir, trajeado, con la corbata mal colocada. Lleva dos muletas en la mano y tiene un corte en la frente. Cuando le ve tendido en el sofá se detiene durante un segundo y entorna los ojos. Jason enarca las cejas, y Drake sacude la cabeza. “Ah,” como si Jason le entendiera. Cierra la puerta y deja caer las muletas junto a él, se saca la corbata a tirones. Murmura “voy a darme una ducha”, y Jason le sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece de la habitación.

 

*

 

La ducha tarda lo que Jason tarda en desmontar dos armarios llenos de fotografías antiguas. Esto sí arranca un gruñido de Drake, que reaparece con ojeras y una camiseta de Star Trek que ha visto tiempos mejores.

Jason se cruza de piernas en el suelo, entre un montón de caras familiares.

—Estaban ordenadas cronológicamente.

No levanta la mirada. “Adivina cuánto me importa,” y su rostro se contorna en una mueca, levanta un taco de fotos de los Titanes e intenta no quedarse ciego ante el traje de Nightwing. “¿Sabe Dick que tienes todas estas? Son una buena fuente de chantaje.”

Drake se sienta a su lado con un quejido de cansancio.

—Las guardo para cuando Damian entre en la adolescencia.

Se le escapa una carcajada y deja el montón de nuevo en el suelo.

Algunas fotos son personales, no el fruto de salidas furtivas y lanzar cientos al aire a ver cuáles merecen ser conservadas. A veces Bárbara sonriendo con una taza de café en la mano, Bruce y Alfred en la sala de estar, mini-Superman marcando pómulos, una chica rubia que se tapa la cara con la manga del jersey y a la siguiente foto le dedica un beso.

—¿A ti no te hacen fotos o qué?

Drake levanta la mirada, parece confuso.

—¿Qué?  
—A ti. Tienes vida personal, ¿no? La rubia parece cariñosa.

Se estira en el suelo y le caen mechones húmedos en la frente. Jason observa el cambio casi ínfimo en las líneas de expresión, entre exhausto y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ser indiferente. “No soy muy fotogénico.”

Jason levanta una foto suya. Tendría trece años y volvía de patrulla, magullado y con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro.

—No, sólo acosador amateur.

Drake se levanta del sitio y le arrebata la foto de las manos.

—Prefiero pensar en ello como prácticas laborales —después se balancea, descalzo, en el sitio. Evita mirar a Jason—. ¿Vas a estar mucho aquí? Tengo una reunión a las siete y debería rediseñar todo mi sistema de seguridad.

Roza con los nudillos una foto reciente de Bruce. Quizá tenga tres, cuatro meses, hay marcas en su rostro que antes no estaban ahí.

—Aún me queda un rato.

Drake se ríe. “Maravilloso. Cierra la ventana cuando te vayas.”

Jason asiente sin mirarle, esconde la foto de Bruce bajo otra pila de polaroids mal enfocadas.


End file.
